


2015 Tiny Treats, How They Got Together edition

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, relationships, romantic relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Microfictions, looking at how assorted pairings became couples. (Pairing is a loose term here.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts), [naboru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/gifts), [Valeria_Victrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeria_Victrix/gifts), [remnantmachine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remnantmachine/gifts).



> microfics in response to this prompt by LadyKatana4544:
> 
> Transformers, any verse, any pairing, telling a friend how their relationship started

1\. Blaster grinned at Jazz as Tracks reached across the table to clasp his hand. "I know you expect me to tell you it was a party or a club, but we met in school. Tracks was studying production while I was taking musical theory."

2\. "I was walking home from work that night, and their light was the only one on on the whole street." Jazz smiled softly and took a sip of his drink. "Prowl wouldn't let me stay out in the rain even if I hadn't nearly knocked down the door in panic, and Blue's fussing is pretty addictive. I didn't mean to go back every night after that, but their light just drew me in like a cybermoth to and LED."

3\. "Prowl was an alliance gift," Optimus told Ironhide softly, carefully resting one hand on the recharging Praxian's head. "His family likely thought I would turn him into an advisor at best, not fall so deeply in love."

4\. "Arcee, Springer and I started, oh, I think it was while we were stationed on Proxima Proxima. Hot Rod joined us when his unit was stationed a couple of kliks away after we came back to Cyberton." Kup chuckled at Ultra Magnus' flummoxed expression. "What? You thought there were only two of us in my relationship?"

5\. "Jazz was a singer at the casino I was working in Kaon. He tipped me off when security was coming to arrest me for cheating, and he's kept an eye out for me ever since." Smokescreen grinned at his lover, watching him from the other side of the room.

6\. "What, no. It wasn't anything exciting like that." Bumblebee laughed. "Cosmos and I grew up in the same apartment complex. We've known each other our whole lives."

7\. "I met him the way you meet anyone in this Primus forsaken war--on the battlefield." Sunstreaker frowned into the high grade that Hot Rod had set in front of him. "I saved his aft when a couple of Decepticon frontliners came for him. One of these days, I'll figure out why he keeps me around. A Prime is too good for someone like me."

"I think," Hot Rod replied, "That Optimus thinks you're more than good enough."

8\. "I do not know when our relationship started, the way you mean," Optimus said with a smile. "Jazz and I worked together for centuries before we realized that he had moved into my quarters and that the only nights we didn't share a berth were when he was on a mission. There was no courtship or any of the elments of a more... traditional relationship."

9\. "I welded him back together while I was still in training. After he was released, he came back with a case of high grade and passes to a concert neither of us can remember." Ratchet answered Swoop's question with the soft smile he reserved for the people he was most affectionate toward. "I've regretted a lot of things in my life, but never going out with Ironhide that first time."

10\. "I'll confess, I thought she'd be next to useless after Alpha Trion dumped her in my lap," Chromia told the younger femmes. "She barely knew the muzzle from the trigger and he'd made her pretty enough, but she didn't have a gram of combat-ready armor on her frame. Somehow, she made it through all my training and upgrades without a complaint, though. And then, she had the audacity to ask me out for drinks once I'd said she was trained enough!"

"We had just found that old bar," Elita-1 replied with a chuckle. "And I was quite eager to show you my gratitude for putting up with me."

"Gratitude? Is _that_ what you're calling it, these cycles?"


	2. Chapter 2

1\. Shockwave had been a bit surprised when Soundwave asked--he wasn't the gossipy or prying type--but Megatron had taken the communication specialist's question in stride. "We were young, impulsive and very overcharged. I took Shockwave to berth during a victory party and we came online from recharge bonded."

 

2\. "Everyone assumes we met at the science academy," Starscream said, smirking and settling onto Skyfire's lap possessively. "But really, it was the day I was appointed head of my family. Sky was one of the witnesses and he couldn't take his optics off me."

The shuttle smiled fondly at the Seeker. He had stared, certainly, but Starscream had done his share of staring right back.

 

3\. "It was a logical and mutually beneficial arrangement," Shockwave said.

"That makes it sound like a business transaction." Starscream scoffed. "We were sharing quarters in a particuarly cramped base and I discovered that he was _fantastic_ in the berth."

Swindle blinked at both his superiors in horror, then quickly took a shot of high grade.

 

4\. "It started the way everything does with Vortex," Blast Off told Brawl, swatting at his partner's hand as Vortex trailed a teasing finger down the side of the shuttle's face. "He got bored and wouldn't stop touching me."

"Ah, you know you like it," The rotary mech chuckled and ducked under the larger mech's hand. "You like it a whole lot, as I recall."

"Uh, I think that was more than I wanted to know," Brawl said, scooting his chair another few centimeters from his teammates.

 

5\. Onslaught shrugged as if the question was meaningless. "Vortex needed someone to keep him under control. Bondage and Domination are extremely effective in that regard."

 

6\. "So, you and Prowl?" Fireflight grinned at the Protectobot across from him. "How did that happen?"

First Aid ducked his head, embarassed. "He was going over something with Hot Spot and Streetwise and I... fell into recharge with my head in his lap."

"That's so cute!" The Aerialbot crowed.

 

7\. "I guess it doesn't really make sense from the outside," Bluestreak said, giving Soundwave's hand a tight squeeze. "I mean, he's a Decepticon and I'm a Praxian and sometimes his ways seem really cold, but he's really kind and caring and attentive to my needs when the other Autobots aren't trying to kill him."

"Yeah, I get that stuff," Sideswipe replied. "But I mean, _how_. Were you both really drunk?"

"Oh!" The sniper grinned at his own tangent. "Uh... I'm not sure?"

"Bluestreak has steady hands," Soundwave interrupted. "He repaired Ratbat well enough to leave no scars."

"You approached him because he fixed your drone?"

"Affirmative."

Sideswipe shook his head. "I will never, ever understand you."

 

8\. "Our relationship started with him bleeding out all over the waiting room floor," Ratchet grumbled. "And it's a trait he still sees fit to share with me."

"Hey!" Sideswipe protested, nudging the older mech with one shoulder. "Sometimes I change it up and bleed out in the hallway instead."

"Hmph." The medic took a sip from his energon cube. "Anyway, we just... got close over time. There wasn't anything flashy or a first date or anything like that."

"It's sweet, though," Carly told them with a smile. "And it's better, when it grows over time."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [April Showers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779420) by [eerian_sadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow)




End file.
